


A Mission To Share

by saltandburnit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, phichit on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandburnit/pseuds/saltandburnit
Summary: "The sound of his blades against the ice couldn’t reach him over the loud applause that fell upon him like a wave, the second he stepped out on the stage. Still, he felt the telltale lightness in his feet as he glided. Like he was flying over the frozen ground, the chill of the ice an awakening. But there was a warmth, gentle yet evident, when the spotlight fell on his own figure, washing him in its light."The only thing better than achieving your dreams is doing it with your friends by your side.A Phichit on Ice fic.





	A Mission To Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This little piece was my entry for Thailand's Future, a Phichit zine. (We're having a leftover sale currently, so check it out if you're into it!!) There is also amAZING accompanying art by paluumin!!! So head straight to her tumblr and check that out as well!! It was such a fun project and I'm so happy I got to be a part of it.

 

The only sound to rival the buzz of anticipation awaiting them behind those curtains, was the uncoordinated symphony of noises backstage, where the nervous excitement could do nothing but build higher and higher. Murmurs and laughter, last calls of reassurance. _Are you ready_ and _are you excited_ and other questions that couldn’t be answered in words, not in that moment where the whole world felt too big to be kept in his heart, yet somehow fit snuggly just the same.

This impromptu melody of sounds was matched by a madness of colors, as people roamed all over the place, the popping hues of their costumes catching the eye, even of those people who had been here from the beginning. People who had poured their sweat and tears into every rehearsal, people who had worked in designing, arranging, choreographing. All those who had brought this together, and who shone brighter than any fuchsia or purple or blue that adorned their sight now.

There was only one color that refused to work for them.

Phichit’s makeup.

“Have you still not finished with it?” Yuuri’s reflection showed up in the mirror Phichit was currently despairing at. The little hamster hat already perched on his head, its cuteness outmatching even the playful stripped vest of his costume, was adorable enough to make Phichit pause and coo at the sight.

“I can’t do it, “ he groaned, remembering the question. “Me. _I_ can’t do my own makeup.” Laughter bubbled in his chest, too full of joy to even be mad at himself for it. He had good reasons. “My hands are shaking, Yuuri- _I’m so excited!_ ”

Yuuri, whose face reflected his own grin, took a seat next to him and reached for the palettes. “Come on, let me do this for you. It’ll be fine- I learned from the best after all.” And if Katsuki Yuuri would wink at him to gain his trust, then how could he possibly deny him?

“How did we end up in a situation where you’re the calm one?” Phichit chuckled, eyes closed as he felt the soothing texture of the brush against his skin. He didn’t need to see, he trusted his friend with this. Besides, he _had_ learnt from the best. Him.

“I’m really proud of you, Phichit,” Yuuri admitted and Phichit had to pop open one eye to gaze at the tender expression on his face, the gentle smile brightening his features. His heart swelled, just a little bit fuller at the words, but before he had a chance to voice how much that meant to him, something else caught his friend’s attention. “Phi- Are- are they allowed to be here?”

The telltale squeaks of his little buddies reached his ears, just as Yuuri noticed their presence in the room. Phichit at least had the decency to look sheepish as, after the makeup was done, he reached for the cage behind it, cooing at its tiny occupants. “Of course they are! My babies are here to support me!” Opening the cage, he picked up his smallest one, the one that always squeaked the loudest. He let him play around in his arms, careful so he wouldn’t wander anywhere inside his costume. In all honesty, they probably weren’t allowed back there— for their safety, too. But the familiar sound, the pitter patter of his tiny feet on him was comforting in a situation overwhelming, even if the emotion soaring through his veins was nothing but positive.

“Are you two idiots done, or what?” A second Yuri showed up at the door, a scowl clashing with the red tints on his cheeks in a way adorable, that feature permanent on his face ever since they had started rehearsing with their costumes. The rest of the skaters, for the sake of the show, tried to hold back any comments about it until _after_ the opening night. But there was no ignoring the ginormous hamster head Yurio carried around with him. And no amount of _‘yeah, well, at least I won’t have to be_ seen _partaking in this stupid show,_ ’ could mask his embarrassment at the full body, giant hamster suit he was going to wear. “Come on already, everyone’s waiting.”

After promising to be there in three minutes and Yurio left, Yuuri turned to Phichit, a guarded expression on his face. “Dare I ask? How did you convince him to do that, again?”

And Phichit grinned, the poster boy for innocence, yet the tapping of his fingers in a rhythm against his phone’s case betrayed something entirely different. “I have my methods.” Perhaps it was _because_ of the years they spent together in Detroit that Yuuri looked quite so terrified afterwards.

Their names were called once again and the two of them headed to join the rest in their final moments backstage. The announcer had already called the beginning of the show in a few minutes and he could count the seconds with ease, for his heartbeat echoed in his ears, loud, in time with the beat. This was it. This was the moment dreams became one with reality.

Based on the order they would go on stage, the rest of the cast, all his wonderful friends stood, waiting for them. He looked at each of them in turn, the wetness in the corners of his eyes increasing with each shift. Guang Hong, his trademark flushed cheeks in place and eyes sparkling. He looked a little nervous there but Phichit knew of the fire the youngest could show when he emerged on stage. Leo with a grin shining, excitement and encouragement melting into one expression of pure positivity. Chris and Viktor, twin definitions of confidence. A wink from Chris at his arrival made him laugh his happiness out of his chest, while Viktor just nodded at him with a smirk; they were all ready to go. Seung-gil and Otabek didn’t appear all that pleased to be here, though the latter had the smallest of smiles to soften his face. Regardless, he could tell they would enjoy themselves. He remembered after all, how they would act during practice. They didn’t need to show anything more for their friends to tell, or to be comforted in their presence. The younger Yuri was still holding the ginormous hamster head like an oversized pillow close to his chest. Phichit couldn’t wait to see that one on stage.

And the other Yuuri with big brown eyes betraying all of his love for his best friend in his most shining of moments. “Are you ready?”

_“I’m ready.”_

The music started, the first familiar notes of the tune coming his way, just a little muffled from where he stood. His chest swelled at the music, a melody created just for this- just for him. One by one, then two at a time, his friends left him to join the stage, the roaring crowd awaiting on the other side. He was the last one to leave. Ready. Ready. He was ready.

His cue came and he could finally- _finally_ join his friends.

The sound of his blades against the ice couldn’t reach him over the loud applause that fell upon him like a wave, the second he stepped out on the stage. Still, he felt the telltale lightness in his feet as he glided. Like he was flying over the frozen ground, the chill of the ice an awakening. But there was warmth, gentle yet evident, when the spotlight fell on his own figure, washing him in its light.

They weren’t supposed to look at the crowd when performing. But he had fought hard to get this crowd here tonight and he couldn’t help stealing a glimpse of it. The opening night of his first ice show in his own country, in Thailand. And in the crowd, his people. The first thing he noticed, was how _close_ the audience was. So close to them. Not uncomfortable, not crowded, yet close enough for Phichit to really see them, if he tried, in his brief moments of respite between his movements. All those eyes glued to the stage, the colorful scenery, the radiant costumes distracting, enchanting. Children staring, eyes wide with an open curiosity, mouths gaping as they let themselves be surrounded by the magic of the sight before them. A sight Phichit was determined to render a miracle to watch, all his hopes and dreams and hard work years in the making sprinkled into the mixture like glitter to give it the final glamour and sparkle under the lights.

And he wondered if there was a child there, young and pure like he had once been, open to receive the wonder he too had found on his first time on the ice. In the end, that was what he wanted, wasn’t it? To bring the love of the ice to his homeland. Just one person- just one child to see the fun it could be, to discover the joy he had experienced.

               The music picked up. He turned, letting all his emotion shape his expression, soften his movements when he needed to be tender, or allowed his determination to grant him power when he needed to stand strong. He threw himself into a spin- round and round and round. And the world spinning around him… that world was _his_. And his to share.

               The show went by in a constant high, his heart beating strong and loud against his chest, but he wasn’t scared, only excited, _exhilarated_. The emotion wasn’t unpleasant and the blood pumping through his veins carried him through. Until the last song faded into nothing, and what replaced it was the most beautiful sound to envelop him that night, a feat that sounded impossible, yet came from simple, collective applause.

               Liquid trickled from the corner of his eyes, salt on his tongue as it reached all the way to the bright grin enveloping his face. He was glad for the waterproof mascara then, a tiny detail that registered with enough randomness to make him laugh harder, as if the joy wasn’t enough to ensure an abundance of laughter to spill freely from his lips, matching his tears in a wondrous contrast.

               They took their bows, Phichit’s lips trembling in his smile as he took in all those people in front of him, not seated but standing, matching grins on their faces. Or the little ones, with the sparkles in their eyes bright enough for him to imagine the giggles, to hear the excitement over the cheering. It was in his mind alone but he would bet he was close.

               Yuuri was the first of their friends to break formation. He all but tackled him, quick reflexes and a lot of luck the only thing keeping them both upright. Twin rivers cascaded down his friend’s cheeks to match his own. They didn’t speak and to be fair, there was no need to.

               Then two more decided to follow Yuuri’s lead. This time there was no force strong enough to keep them on their feet.

Someone cradled his head as they hit the ice, for instead of harsh cold there was a soft, warm touch. Phichit, Yuuri, Leo and Guang Hong lay there on the freezing ground, laughing and smiling in their senseless joy, while the rest of the cast —his friends, his _friends_ — had gathered around them, some leaning forwards to get a better look, with varying shades of amusement painted in their expressions.

And the only thing that made him get up from the spot he was in, cold be damned, was a voice. Warm and familiar, with a special place reserved in his heart. “Phichit!” called his mother, as close to the ice as she could get and he rushed to greet her, as well as the rest of his family, to look at them at last and see if he could repay them for the years of patience, of love and support they had shown him.

Little did he know then, how later that night, just before they would go out to celebrate, a tiny group of three little children would swing by backstage, with eyes filled with wonder and mouths running with questions about ice skating. And those were only the ones who decided to approach him.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Don't forget to leave a comment and go check out the art, trust me, it's GORGEOUS.
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
